


If I Had A Hammer

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Rating : PG-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can be a Muggle sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had A Hammer

“OUCH!!! FUCKING, SODDING, CUNTING PIECE OF   
CRAP!!!”

“Draco, you're all right?”

“NO! I wanted to hang up one of our wedding pictures...”

“...and you hit yourself instead.”

“Well noticed, Potter.”

“I hope you didn't forget you're a wizard?”

“No, but I left my wand upstairs and thought if Muggles can handle a hammer, so can I.”

“Apparently not.”

“Your fragile husband hurt himself and you're only making sarcastic remarks.”

“I'm sorry, love. Can I kiss it better? Where does it hurt?   
There?”

“Lower.”

“There?”

“Lower.”

“Sponger.”


End file.
